


The Real World

by pretty0dd_semisweet



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Kamui dimension, Post - War, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty0dd_semisweet/pseuds/pretty0dd_semisweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Obito try to sort things out after the war, therefore they retreat to their Kamui dimension and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real World

„I’m sorry.“

The silver haired man sat next to him on a cube, his head lowered and his one eye staring at the ground.

There was a complete silence around them, the words had become lost in the vast scenery of the many cubes in the cold landscape of their alternate dimension.

Their dimension…

It was still weird to be in the presence of each other, especially after everything that had happened between them, everything that hadn’t happened. The long time they’d been separated had left its scar, it had made them different persons.

This was one of the many reasons they were here, after all. To pick up where they left off, or rather trying to do so. There was so much unknown that still existed between them, so much unbelief.

How could this have happened, how could this have turned out this way?

The silver haired man wondered, if the man next to him had thought about the past the way he did. So many days, so many nights, aware and unaware, awake and asleep, it had never let go of him.

“I know you are.” The scarred man answered.

It still hurt to hear him talk. This voice, the voice of a boy, no- the voice of a man, that he thought he’d only ever hear again in his imagination. And yet there he was, sitting next to him, breathing, talking… Talking to him.

It seemed so crazy. He had seen him die, he had mourned his death, he had thought about him so many times, but never, he had allowed himself to think of him as being alive. It could have only just hurt him. Reality would have only hurt him.

“The infinite Tsukuyomi, I think I can understand why you wanted it to happen.” His voice was still calm, but on the inside, he was trembling.

The man on his left huffed quietly, a faint smile spreading on his lips.

“Do you? After all, it seems so irrational, the thought of a perfect world.”

“Obito…”

“What is it, Kakashi? Don’t lie to me. I was being a child, believing that it could take away the pain, I was being so dumb, I was…”

“…hopeless.”

Kakashi raised his head and looked at his best friend.

“You were hopeless. But so was I.” He smiled for a moment before riveting his head towards the landscape of cubes again.

“But we’re still here. After all we’re still here.” He sighed. “Sometimes I regretted still being here. Everyone was gone and I was still there. And so were you. Lately I’ve been wondering how I hadn’t noticed it. How I just hadn’t noticed that you were still alive. Even with your eye.”

“I don’t think it works like that.” Obito mumbled, head raised up and looking into the dark firmament above them, black that was swallowing everything, absorbing everything.

“I didn’t even know that I was living, I think. Well, I was breathing, but I think we both know those two things aren’t the same.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

They were quiet for a while.

Kakashi had never imagined to have a conversation like this with Obito. The energetic, loud and noisy guy he knew from the past had changed to this quiet man.

“You know, back then… When we were fighting, you said something. ‘Rin is only Rin if she lives.’ I don’t think that’s true.”

Obito raised his eyebrows, eyes focusing on the man next to him.

“Kakashi-“

“No, let me finish this. Rin is dead. We both know that. But she’s still here. You know this. She’s in our memory, in our heart. She’s inside your heart. She’s always been there. And that’s the same Rin as the one that was in our team so many years ago. She’s not fake. She’s real, she’s so real. And that’s… That’s why it hurts so much.”

Obitos jaw was trembling. A faint smile was playing on his lips, but his eyes showed the sadness that was buried deep inside him.

“Kakashi…” He was really smiling now, his eyes were starting to lighten up a bit.

“We all make mistakes. I did many of them. So did you. I’m not going to lie, you did lots of shit. But I understand why you did it. And that makes the difference.” The silver haired man pulled down the mask, taking in a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” He said again, looking up to the starless firmament.

“As I said before, Rin was the only ray of light. She meant everything to me. And when she was gone… I just…”

“I know.” Kakashi looked at him now. “And that’s why I’m so sorry.”

The scarred man stood up slowly and took a few steps to a cube that had several rifts in its surface.

“Those rifts… They are running deep through the stone, but there just a few of them that can be seen on the surface. It’s just like us humans. There’s so much inside, but so little on the outside. Sometimes I wish I could see the whole. But even with these eyes… I can’t. I couldn’t. I could never see the whole picture. Maybe that’s why I made so many mistakes. So many wrong decisions. But there’s one decision in my life that I’ve never regretted. One decision that I’d make again, over and over, without a single doubt.”

He stilled for a moment, just breathing.

“I never regretted pushing you away from that rock.”

“Obito-“

“No, Kakashi, now’s my turn to talk.

I never regretted it. After everything I did, even when I tried to kill you, I didn’t regret the choice I made back then.”

Obito stopped for moment, it seemed like he remembered something.

“And I also don’t regret giving that eye to you. This Sharingan. When you promised me to see the future for me… I wish it could have really been like that. It might have been a better one like this. It probably would have.”

He held out his hand for Kakashi to take it. The other man resisted for a moment but then took it.

“Let’s go back to the real world, Kakashi, since we still have the chance.” He offered him a smile and Kakashi looked at him, his face blank.

Slowly, he stood up, a smile spreading on his lips.

“Alright. Let’s go, Obito.”


End file.
